One Night
by Jessicacollins
Summary: When Niall and Zayn had a sleepover they would never have thought that it would end like it did. Did they both want it to end like that? Will it end well? Or will it end badly? Read the story of how Ziall became just that. First story and sorry the summary is bad.


When Niall and Zayn had a sleepover they would never have thought that it would end like it did. Did they both want it to end like that? Will it end well? Or will it end badly? Read the story of how Ziall became just that. First story and sorry the summary is bad.

Knock knock

I heard on my front door. I knew it was Zayn as we were having a sleepover. As surprising as that may sound. Zayn suggested it as we haven't been spending any time with each other. We had a two month break and Zayn wasn't busy with Perrie, his girlfriend, so it was perfect timing.

'Hey.' He said as I opened the door.

'Long time no see.' I say in return with a light laugh.

'Yep. That's why I'm here.' He said with quite a big chuckle. He held up a shopping bag and it was full of sweets and unhealthy foods since he knows me so well that it's my favourite thing to eat. After Nandos. My favourite.

'Yeah it is but everything is with you, Niall.' I hadn't realised I'd spoken out loud until Zayn spoke. 'I'll put it in the kitchen.' He said leaving me with crimson red cheeks while staring at his retreating figure.

It was more like admire since I liked the tanned boy but I didn't like the fact I did as Zayn would never like me back. Not only would it be bad for the band but Zayn was as straight as an arrow and there was a certain pink haired singer who he loved.

Once my cheeks turned back into a normal colour, I went into the kitchen and helped Zayn get the food ready. As I walked in Zayn was talking his jacket off and damn did he look sexy. He top came up a bit showing his smooth stomach. How can he have such a good body? Tearing my eyes from Zayn's body I went to get bowls to hide the blush on my pale face. The big bowls were on the top shelf and were out of my reach. I stood on my tiptoes to try to reach but still couldn't. I heard someone laugh and turned my head around to see Zayn smiling and laughing.

'You're small.' He said coming up behind me pressing his hard chest against my back with a hand on my stomach to support himself and easily reaching the bowl. 'There you go nano Niall.' He said with a laugh. 'I'll go and put a film on.'

As Zayn walked out of the room the butterflies were still in my belly. I was like a fan girl fanning over the fact Zayn had touched me. I put the popcorn in the bowl and went into the living room to find Zayn skipping the ads on the film with pillows and blankets around him on the floor.

'Come on tiny, sit yourself down.' Zayn said patting the space next to him.

He was sitting with one leg bent and was resting his arm on it with the remote in his hand. I went and sat next to him and offered him popcorn from the bowl and was replied with Zayn taking a handful. The title/opening scene played. After Zayn popped the last bit of popcorn in his mouth with his plump pink lips being licked to rid his lips from the salt on the popcorn. I couldn't help but stare and gulp as I got hot and bothered. Zayn put his arm on the corner of the sofa behind my back. Oh God. Why can't he just put his arm around ME. God. Stupid crush.

'Hey mate you alright?' Zayn said looking at me weirdly probably because I was starring at him.

'Yeah. Just a bit tried.' I said faking a yawn.

'Oh Niall. C'mon.' He said putting his arm round me. 'You can lean on me.' He said pulling me closer to him.

God my heart was beating like a drum. I reluctantly put my head on his shoulder allowing me to smell his scent. I couldn't relax. I was too nervous. He was bound to find out I liked him at the rate my heart was going and that I'm going to be staring at him and his gorgeous face. 'I'm not going to be able to control my self now.' I thought. If he found out it'd be a disaster.

We watched the film in silence. With my head on his shoulder. I half watched the film half stared at Zayn. I thought back to when I started liking Zayn about a year ago. It was just after I had come to terms with the fact I was gay after a snog with a very handsome bloke in the toilet's of a club.

Zayn was much better than him. Looks wise since I've never kissed Zayn. I wish. I was getting nervous being this close to Zayn. I want to kiss him so bad.

'You alright mate?' Zayn asked looking down at me.

'I'm fine.' I said plastering a fake smile on my face.

He was just so beautiful. I can't stand it. He was looking at me while my head was on his shoulder. Our lips centimetres apart. I couldn't stop my self. My heart was saying go get my brain and common sense said stop.

My heart won. I pressed my lips against his softly. He warm plump lips on mine was even better than I imagined it. It was short lived as Zayn pulled away and stood up and turned so his back was facing me. I could see he was tense, combined with the fact he was holding the bridge of his nose, I could tell he was angry.

'Why did you do that Niall?' he asked through clenched teeth.

I didn't know what to say. 'I'm sorry.' I said with a shaky breath. I felt like curling into a ball and crying. 'I've ruined everything' I thought to myself.

'How could you do that niall?' He asked turning back to me. 'I've wanted to do that for ages.' He said in an almost whisper.

What? Did he just say that? 'What?' I squeaked out. Did i hear him right?

'You heard me right Niall.' He said in a strong voice looking me in the eye. 'I've had a giant crush on you since the up all night tour.'

He likes me? I have dreamed about this day for ages. I just can't believe it. _Zayn_ likes _me_. But wait. When was he into men?

'But you're with Perrie.' And he was. How could he have a crush on me and have a girlfriend at the same time?

'That's fake.' He said dropping to the sofa burying his head in his hands.'I went out with her then I realise I was gay and I told her. She said that us going out was great publicity so she said to stay together and I didn't have to tell anybody I was gay.' He explained looking up and clasping his hands together. 'It was perfect. But... you caused a problem.'

'Me?' How could I make a problem?

'Yes you Niall.' He said with humour in his voice. 'I had a crush on you. You could tell in the U-stream we did with Scott Mills. I couldn't stop thinking about you.' He said looking in to my eyes. 'I think I fell in love with you.'

What? He loves me? I Just... I didn't know what to say. That I felt the same? That I thought he was perfect?

With every thing running through my mind I didn't think. I just did. I pressed my lips against his soft ones. Ohh god. It was even better than I imagined. And I had pictured it being fantastic. He slowly moved his lips against mine slowly. His mouth was heaven. His tongue prodded in between my lips asking for entrance. Which I gladly granted. Our tongues got lost with each others. We pulled way and then he rested his forehead on mine.

'That was... I'm speechless.' He said panting like I was. 'You're an amazing kisser.'

'You're not too bad yourself.' I said with a laugh at the end.

'I want to be with you.' the dark haired beauty said closing his eyes. 'I want to be with you so much. So much it hurts.'

'Me to.' I said, thinking of the possibilities.

'Be with me. Please be with me.' Zayn said taking my face in his hand opening his eyes.

'No. No. We can't!' I said shaking my head.

'Why babe? Why can't we be together?' He said making me look in his beautiful brown eyes.

'The fans won't like it. The press. You have Perrie. Harry, Louis and Liam. I can't do that to them. It will destroy the band. I can't be responsible for that.' I don't mind ruining my own life but I can't ruin someone else's life. Let alone three.

'We can keep it a secret. No one will know. Just me, you and maybe the boys.' His eyes were wide with hope. 'Please be with me.'

Yes! Yes! Yes! My heart screamed. Yet my mind said no. What would happen if we got caught? What if I had the best time of my life with the boy who could me mine in a heartbeat? Did i want to give up that chance? No. Of course not.

'Yes.' I said in a whisper.

The smile that lit up his face was amazing. He looked so happy. 'Yes! Thank god.' He said. He smashed his lips to mine and I kissed back instantly. We broke apart and Zayn looked me in the eyes and said 'I love you so much. It is gonna be amazing.'

I couldn't disagree. Being with Zayn seemed like heaven on earth.

'Come on.' Zayn said getting up and tugging on my hand. 'Lets go to bed.' He said winking at me before turning and leading me to my bedroom.

When we got there he laid back on the bed and pulled me into his arms. 'This is great.' He said after snuggling in to my neck.

It was but... what are we going to tell the boys?

'What are we saying to the boys?' I asked in a quiet voice.

'That we are together. Boyfriend and boyfriend. Is that okay?' He asked leaning on his elbow so he could look at my face.

'Yeah. Of course it is. But what are they gonna think?' My voice broke at the last part showing Zayn I was scared.

'Oh Nialler.' Zayn took me in his arms like a big protective bubble. 'It's okay. They not gonna hate us. They'll be happy.'

'Really?' I asked but being heard as my face was squished against his shoulder.

'Yeah. Why would they hate us?' He wondered.

'I don't know.' I said burying my head in his shoulder even more.

'It's okay baby. You're just scared. But there's no need to worry.' He lent down to kiss me on the lips. 'Every thing's gonna be alright' He sang giving me a kiss at the end while I was laughing.

'Now can we get to sleep?' Zayn muttered with fake irritation falling down on the bed and pulling me down with his so I laid on his very nice chest.

'Night night Zaynie.' I sleepily muttered beginning to fall into unconsciousness.

'Night Night Nialler.' He said more awake than I was.

I soon fell asleep in Zayn's arms and had the best night's sleep in ages. We were finally boyfriends. Best day ever as far as I know. It couldn't get better.


End file.
